A un año
by Coxksept
Summary: Porque dentro de un año por fin podré alcanzarte, Odasaku.


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="1ca68586-d85c-fa7b-7273-af2748a92ac5" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"A un año/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b68164e3ef1d7c2aba0511afdad2424"La noche es fría, calmada y sobre todo, solitaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1cc39393c86235637ba452e60117933"A lo lejos se escuchan los autos pasar de vez en vez, y uno que otro suspiro que dejo escapar. Fuera de eso, todo es completo silencio, silencio que me permite pensar en las mismas trivialidades de mi día con día, al menos hasta que un recuerdo me invade por completo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc22bc29fbe295ea37715325916b878a"Volteo a ver el reloj colocado sobre la mesita de noche, este marca las dos de la mañana. Al parecer nuevamente no podré conciliar el sueño. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf85a8fac5d2907cd1bc3e4fc2cf5ee"Miró al techo y me quito las sabanas que envuelven mi cuerpo, esperando que el frío llegué a refrescar mi cuerpo un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0dd22fb13e5939452d75562c912447a"-Queda un año...-murmuro y me volteo quedando frente a mí el espacio vacío de mi cama, restregándome en la cara que tanto espacio en una habitación es innecesario para una sola persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491258a9ceab12dd375f18e5ebec4a24"Cierro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero al hacerlo tu imagen se hace presente, inmediatamente los abro anhelando que estés a mi lado, aún sabiendo que no pasará./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58aabd5a488f6f6d62d946d91269c8f8"Ya harto de la situación, me levanto y decido caminar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Nunca llego a mi destino, en cambio, voy al baño y me miro frente al espejo. Analizo mis facciones que conozco a la perfección. Mi cabello castaño y ondulado, mi piel pálida, mi rostro afilado y mi fina nariz. Todo luce como siempre a excepción de mis ojos, los cuales hace cuatro años no reflejaban emoción alguna, aunque no es como si ahora lo hicieran del todo, simplemente tienen un brillo diferente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09ac9ba7a93d04ed5693d6abad3fea46"Salgo de aquella habitación y me detengo en la ventana. La vista es la misma de siempre, sin embargo, eso no me impide el quedarme ahí parado por un rato. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8028ae25a44708c535c86a4f86e10879"Comienzo a contar con mis dedos por mera diversión y sonrío una vez que estoy listo para comenzar con mi monólogo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5362a0c286952cadd94051c8c8288827"-Es increíble que ya hayan pasado cuatro años. -suelto sabiendo que nadie más que yo escuchará lo que diga. -El tiempo sí qué pasa rápido. -me recargó en la ventana y miro al exterior imaginando que puedes verme aunque sea por un momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca6f3f071ff595f41af7438b28b6a6b5"-Dime Odasaku, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? Espero que sí, ojalá y me estés viendo cumplir nuestra promesa. -me aparto un poco. -Hace cuatro años que te fuiste y todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. He conocido mucha gente nueva que me aceptan como soy, he dejado a personas a las que llamaba compañeros e incluso me he vuelto la figura paterna de un chico con gran potencial, asombroso ¿no es así? Aunque, de ninguna manera puedo llenar este vacío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3563e098fa563e971b1b56e1c6df6e8"Deslizo mi espalda contra la pared y me dejo caer. Estiró mis piernas y miro a mis alrededores. -En este tiempo no he encontrado ninguna razón para seguir con mi miserable vida pero aún así estoy aquí, desperdiciando oxígeno con tal de poder cumplir tu última voluntad. Ahora tengo veintidós año, si no mal recuerdo, tu vida se extinguió cuando apenas tenias veintitrés, por lo que me queda un año para tener la misma edad que tú en aquel entonces. ¿Cuál era tu secreto? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5254df439a71739d63df0484cd81892b"Corto mi pequeño soliloquio al levantarme y camino en dirección a mi habitación. Al parecer el cansancio finalmente ha decidido invadir mi cuerpo. Una vez que estoy sentado en los pies de la cama decido continuar con lo mío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5493f99288152b07c887aae5a8963b04"-Como te iba diciendo, ¿Cuál era tu secreto? -cuestionó esperando pacientemente una respuesta que nunca vendrá. -Quiero decir, en tus últimos años hiciste tantas cosas grandiosas. No sólo te convertiste en una figura paterna para un montón de chicos abandonados, sino que también lograste calentar un poco mi ser. Eras una persona tan cálida y amable, que sin importar cuánto te devaluabas al compararte con Ango o conmigo, estoy seguro valías más que los dos juntos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f1762dfffe0bbb95fd602315855fd0"Me meto nuevamente entre las sábanas y me acomodo de manera que pueda ver el vacío que se encuentra a un costado mío. -Odasaku, ¿de verdad crees que yo pueda hacer tanto bien como el que tú hiciste? Me queda un año para alcanzarte y aún así sé que no podré igualarme a ti, pero eso no me importa, lo único que deseo es que tú te sientas satisfecho con mi trabajo. ¿Crees que estoy cuidando bien de Atsushi? ¿Realmente cumplo tus expectativas? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2f66634bfe3eb9f5b47f8b5e8cbe5b"Suelto un bostezo y siento pesados mis párpados. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la noche me abrace en un profundo sueño. Todos mis sentidos se desconectan de la realidad y apenas puedo percibir cómo alguien acaricia mis cabellos. Automáticamente esbozo una sonrisa y hundo mi rostro aún más es la almohada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192f4ecbeec305d8b9f8366589404942"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tomaré eso como un /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sí/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emPienso antes de caer rendido por completo./p 


End file.
